Days
by LucasElric
Summary: Una serie de One-shot de nuestra pareja vikinga
1. Blue

**HTTYD y sus personajes son propiedad de **

**Paramount Pictures & DreamWorks Animations SKG**

**Blue**

**Por**

**LucasElric**

Berk era una sitio paradisiaco, un archipiélago de islas conectadas con riscos y montañas, bosques y pequeñas praderas, claros y playas, lo tenía todo, hasta dragones, sí, Berk era un sitio genial para vivir, podías encontrar muchos colores en todos lados, pero a Hiccup el color que mas le gustaba era el azul, el no tenía idea de porque le gustaba el azul, su dragón era color negro, pero por alguna razón a él le gustaba el azul.

Se encontraba en la herrería Hiccup muy temprano aun no se veía el sol en el horizonte y estaba ahí golpeando el metal con el martillo, se había atrasado con la entregas de unas espadas para Eret, estaba tan metido en sus cosas y de repente recordó el azul que tanto le gustaba.

Salió de la fragua para ver el cielo aun medio oscuro trataba de ver si el azul del cielo de la mañana era como el que a el le gustaba.

―Este azul no se parece al que busco― dijo el chico mirando el firmamento, mientras volvía a meterse a la fragua.

Poco a poco el sol comenzó a alzarse sobre Berk, las personas comenzaron a salir de sus cabañas para comenzar lo que sería sin duda un día lleno de actividades, el festival estaba casi a la vuelta de la esquina, puesto que ahora en Berk se celebraba todos los años al término de la primavera e inicio del otoño un festival denominado "El Festival del Dragón", Hiccup había delegado la tarea de que todos en el isla deberían participar en la preparación de dicha celebración, alguno se ocupaban de preparar los adornos de las casas y la plaza central así como del gran salón, otros estaban comisionados para detallar el menú de ese día, otros más estaban comisionados para realizar las actividades comunes que se dejarían de hacer por los que estuvieran más ocupados, en fin, esos días estaban de locos, la gente iba a todos lados preparando las cosas.

Y allí estaba el joven jefe de la aldea trabajando duro en la herrería ya que su gordete mentor estaba ocupado en las cocinas con el menú, él tenía que sacar el trabajo de ambos.

Salió de la fragua alrededor de las nueve de la mañana cuando su estómago rugía exigiendo comida, al salir se topó con su dragón el cual no le hizo mucho caso ya que estaba entretenido jugando con otros dragones nuevos, se introdujo en el gran salón y comió algo de pan con mantequilla, jugo y un poco de pescado, al término de su desayuno poco balanceado decidió que iría a buscar minerales en la parte de la montaña.

Hiccup necesitaba buscar ciertos minerales preciosos para crear algo que había estado pensando, y es que el cumpleaños de Astrid estaba cerca y el quería darle algo increíble, por lo que se dio a la tarea de pensar en qué hacer.

Montaba su dragón sobre el cielo de manera silenciosa, sumido en sus pensamientos, hacia casi un año que su padre ya no estaba con él, su mejor amigo se había vuelto el alfa de los dragones, el mismo había asumido el liderazgo de la aldea a su corta edad, su relación con Astrid estaba yendo bien aunque él quería ya formalizar de manera concreta y había estado pensando en pedirle matrimonio, pero no sabría cómo lo tomaría la joven.

―Seguro que me golpearía, diciéndome que aún es muy pronto―dijo riéndose Hiccup tocando de manera instintiva su brazo izquierdo lugar habitual donde recibía las "muestras de afecto" de su novia.

Entonces miro el cielo y recordó lo de la mañana, aprovecho entonces para mirar nuevamente el cielo ya con el sol sobre él, para ver si el azul que tanto buscaba estaba ahí, pero tampoco lo halló, miro entonces el mar e hizo descender un poco a Toothless para apreciar un poco más el océano, pero tampoco estaba allí el azul que el buscaba.

Aterrizaron en un claro al pie de una de las islas, comenzó entonces a buscar entre las cuevas los diferentes minerales que pudiera hallar, encontró algunas gemas comunes y un zafiro.

― ¿Sera que es este? ―dijo tomando el zafiro llevándolo hacia la luz para ver su color― No, tampoco es este― se dijo derrotado el chico, regresando la gema al bolsillo donde estaba metiendo lo encontrado.

Acabo alrededor del medio día de estar buscando metales en esa isla cuando decidió regresar a la aldea.

El día transcurrió sin complicaciones ni nada fuera de lo común, estuvo buscando por todas partes el azul que tanto quería pero no lograba hallarlo, al caer la tarde, decidió que ya había trabajado mucho, se retiró a su cabaña, su madre Valka estaba aún en los nidos de dragones que habían construido en los riscos.

Se hallaba sentado frente a su escritorio cuando oyó un sonido áspero en el techo seguido de unas pisadas que cayeron en el barandal de su ventana.

― Oye, no vas abrirme― escucho Hiccup como su novia le hablaba desde el otro lado de la ventana.

―Enseguida Milady― dijo Hiccup acercándose a la ventana para dejar pasar a una hermosa rubia de una trenza de medio lado, se veía algo fastidiada y cansada y no era para menos, Astrid había asumido el cargo de general de Berk, y era un trabajo extenuante.

Aun así al ver a Hiccup compuso una sonrisa radiante que hizo distraer a Hiccup a tal grado que se quedó mudo unos segundos.

― bueno te quedaras parado sin decir nada― dijo la chica de manera divertida mientras le soltaba un golpe en el brazo para despertarlo de su ensoñación.

―auch, eso dolió― se hizo el mártir Hiccup de manera dramática mientras se dejaba car en la silla cercana.

Astrid se rio mientras estiraba su brazos y movía sus hombros de manera chistosa para relajar sus músculos, Hiccup noto esto y se levantó de la silla para sentarse en el respaldo de su cama.

―Ven te daré un masaje Milady― de manera amable, la rubio sonrió, adoraba los masajes de Hiccup la hacían relajarse.

―Era lo que buscaba, te tomare la palabra― dijo la rubia quitándose la capa de piel de yak que traía, así como las hombreras protectoras y los brazaletes de los brazos, dejando sus bazos desnudos.

Astrid era sumamente hermosa, todos los sabían, y todos la veían como la valiente guerrera vikinga y fututa esposa del jefe, pero en ese momento solamente ante Hiccup ella se mostraba de esa manera tan sencilla, se dejó solo la blusa color roja que tenía puesta todos los accesorios se los había quitado, las hombreras, capa, brazaletes, las botas incluso, se subió a la cama u se recostó sobre Hiccup, este comenzó a tararear una vieja canción de cuna que a ella le encantaba oír.

Mientras Astrid escuchaba el tarareo sintió como las manos de Hiccup comenzaron a deslizarse sobre sus hombros y cuello haciendo pequeños círculos y ligeros apretones que poco a poco comenzaban a quitar la tensión de un día estresante, ella comenzó a relajarse, le gustaba estar así, tenerlo a él como su respaldo, como su almohada, sentir su latir de corazón en su espalda mientras le daba cariños y pequeños mordiscos en los hombros.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de en qué momento se quedó profundamente dormida en sus brazos.

Hiccup se percató de que su amada se quedó muy quieta, lo cual era sinónimo de que estaba completamente dormida, la observo en silencio y vio como al dormir profundamente abría ligeramente su boca, su trenza se haba desecho casi completamente, y la posición donde estaba le dejaba entre ver un poco su clavícula descubierta que en ese momento el anhelo besar, lo cual tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no hacerlo ya que ella lo golpearía si la despertaba, noto un mechón rebelde de su cabello sobre su rostro, el comenzó a jugar con él, sintió como la respiración de ella comenzaba a cambiar, quizás por sentir su tacto.

―Te amo Milady― dijo casi en un susurro inaudible Hiccup al besar la mejilla de su amada, la sorpresa que se llevó al escucharla devolver el afecto.

―También yo, cariño― eso provocó una ola de calor en Hiccup, Astrid no era de las chicas que mostraba afecto tan seguido o de una manera diciendo palabras cursis, pero cuando lo hacía era sumamente tierna.

―Despertaste, lo siento― dijo Hiccup mientras su rubia se giraba un poco para verlo desde una posición desde abajo.

Y entonces lo encontró, por fin Hiccup encontró eso que estuvo buscando todo el día, allí estaban en esos dos orbes, ese color azul hermoso que tanto quería encontrar estaban en los ojos de su amada, los miro como hipnotizado era oscuro y en el cielo no se veían más que estrellas seguramente, pero él podía ver el cielo azul y el mar reflejados en la mirada de su Astrid.

― ¿Qué sucede, Hiccup? ― dijo la chica al ver la mirada de el en sí.

Hiccup se acercó lentamente hacia ella y de manera silenciosa roso sus labios dulcemente con los de ella, cosa que tomo desprevenida a la rubia pero agradecida, ella igual quería besarlo.

―Definitivamente, este es el azul que quiero ver todos los días al despertar― dijo mientras la abrazaba y volvía a besar de manera más efusiva.

A la mañana siguiente aun cuando el sol no salía por el horizonte, en una de las casas de Berk salía con sigilo una rubia que se había quedado a dormir con su prometido.

**N.A:**

**Hola a mis estimados lectores, solo quería saludarlos, espero les haya agradado la historia, si tienen algún comentario o sugerencia constructiva es bien recibida, sé que fue un tiempo de ausencia de mucho tiempo, perdón por ello, pero trabajare con unas serie One-Shots de esta linda pareja, bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, hasta entonces se despide su amigo LucasElric.**


	2. Estrella

**HTTYD y sus personajes son propiedad de **

**Paramount Pictures & DreamWorks Animations SKG**

**Estrella**

**Por**

**LucasElric**

Era primavera en Berk y en la cabaña del jefe de la aldea ya había mucho movimiento a pesar de que el sol aun no saliera.

En el interior se podía escuchar como unos pequeños pasos iban y venían por todo el pasillo, la puerta se abrió de golpe y una pequeña personita entro corriendo en la habitación hasta saltar en medio de dos bultos que había dentro de las sabanas. Sus padres.

―Mmm, como es que tiene tanta energía tan temprano, sin aun no desayuna― dijo una hermosa rubia aun sin abrir los ojos.

―No te hagas la inocente, tiene mi cabello pero en lo demás es una copia idéntica a ti Milady― dijo el castaño girándose aun dentro de las sabanas.

―Vamos, papa, despierta, dijiste que hoy me llevarías en al mirador, vamos, vamos, arriba, mama! Despierta a papa! ―decía una pequeña de unos 3 años de edad aproximadamente.

La niña tenía el cabello color castaño como su padre pero sus ojos eran los de Astrid, ciertamente tenía algunas pecas, pero su carácter era idéntico al de su madre, era alegre y muy hiperactiva, solía acompañar a su padre desde que aprendió a caminar, Hiccup solía cargarla sobre sus hombros, lo que más le encantaba era las historias que le contaba su padre sobre unas criaturas que según él, habían vivido con los Berkianos hasta hace unos años atrás, le contaba historias sobre como antes montaban dragones y volaban por los cielos, todas las noches le pedía a su padre que le contara historias sobre su dragón Toothless y sus aventuras, a su madre en cambio por las tardes siempre le pedía que le enseñara como peleaba contra los malos.

― Ya escuchaste a tu hija, ahora salgan los dos y déjenme dormir― dijo la rubia empujando con las rodillas a su esposo fuera de la cama, el cual callo sobre la alfombra.

La niña se rio a lo grande y se arrojó sobre su padre.

―Vamos papá, ya es hora― dijo alegremente, Hiccup miro a su hija y no pudo negarse ante esa mirada inocente― bien, vamos, despídete de tu madre.

La niña asintió con ánimos, subió nuevamente a la cama y comenzó a besar a su madre en la cara, Astrid solo rio y comenzó a besarla igual en sus mejillas.

―Pequeña traviesa anda ve con tu padre, les veo en el desayuno― dijo para luego meterse entre las sabanas.

―Así que tú si puedes dormir hasta tarde eh― dijo de manera bravucona Hiccup mientras se colocaba la prótesis.

― ¿buscas pelea Haddock? ― dijo Astrid aun desde adentro de las sabanas.

Hiccup rio y se acercó al bulto de sabanas que ahora era su esposa.

―Jamás Milady― dijo mientras le daba un beso encima de todas las sabanas, Hiccup no la pudo ver pero sabía que Astrid estaba sonriendo.

―Más te vale Haddock, no olvides abrigarla cariño― dijo Astrid al mirarlos desde la cama cuando salían de la habitación.

Hiccup salió por el pasillo tomando de la mano de su pequeña, bajaron las escaleras, no antes de ponerles un suéter y bufanda, al salir fueron recibidos por el aire frio de Berk, tiritaron todo el camino hasta el gran salón, en la parte de atrás de este estaba la torre del jefe, era casi una fortaleza por sí sola, subieron las escaleras y llegaron a su estancia donde estaba el estudio de Hiccup donde a veces se ponía a realizar pendientes referentes de la aldea.

― Por aquí, hija― dijo Hiccup tomando a su hija en sus brazos para cargarla y llevarla por una puerta trasera.

Detrás de la puerta había un pasillo con barandal anduvieron en forma de espiral hasta lograr subir hasta la parte de arriba donde había una especie de terraza con un sillón grande que miraba hacia el horizonte, la pequeña sonrió y se asombró con el imponente espectáculo a los ojos que ofrecía ese sitio.

―Bien, hija, te contare como te dije el significado de tu nombre― la niña presto atención a cada palabra que su padre comenzaba a decirle.

―Cuando tu ibas a nacer, tu mama tuvo complicaciones, ya que no sentía que te movieras cuando estabas por nacer, eso nos asustó mucho.

― Mama ¿se asustó? ― preguntó la niña sorprendida de oír esas palabras― pero mama es la vikinga más valiente de todo el mundo― dijo con orgullo la pequeña.

Hiccup sonrió y removió el cabello de su pequeña.

―Así es, ella es la más valiente, pero a veces incluso los jefes de la aldea podemos tener miedo hija― decía Hiccup mientras miraba el cielo buscando algo.

La pequeña miro en la misma dirección de su padre, pero no comprendía a donde miraba.

― Por suerte y gracias a Thor, comenzaste a moverte y eso fue un gran alivio para nosotros, cuando Astrid comenzó la labor de parto para tenerte hija, estaba amaneciendo justo como ahora, y cuando naciste cariño, la única estrella en el cielo era esa― dijo Hiccup señalando una estrella brillante.

Era la última estrella que se lograba ver en el esclareciente cielo, todas las estrellas habían sido opacadas por el sol saliente menos esa, la cual brillaba con más intensidad como si tuviera su luz propia.

― Lyrae― dijo en un susurro Hiccup mirando la estrella, la niña lo volteo a ver.

― Ese es mi nombre papa― dijo la niña sonriendo.

Hiccup le dio un beso en la coronilla a su hija.

― Así es corazón, tu nombre proviene de esa estrella, la más brillante en el firmamento, Lyrae, porque eso es lo que representas para tu mama y para mí, nuestra estrella más brillante en el cielo amor.

**N.A:**

**En la pequeña constelación de Lyra se halla la estrella Vega o Lyrae la cual es una de las más brillantes del firmamento, de allí nació está historia.**

**Hola a mis estimados lectores, espero les haya agradado la historia, si tienen algún comentario o sugerencia constructiva es bien recibida, seguiré con la serie One-Shots de esta linda pareja, bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, hasta entonces se despide su amigo LucasElric.**


	3. Atrapados 1

**HTTYD y sus personajes son propiedad de **

**Paramount Pictures & DreamWorks Animations SKG**

**Atrapados parte I**

**Por**

**Lucas Elric**

La carretera era algo estrecha, apenas se podía ver algo atreves del parabrisas, el cristal en ocasiones se empañaba por el calor que se generaba en el interior del vehículo, sobre la solitaria carretera montañosa que guiaba al pueblo de Berk, era un hermoso pueblo aunque algo aparatado de la civilización si quieren saber, en el siempre había frío por las montañas que lo rodeaban.

Ahora lo interesante de esto es que para llegar a Berk tienes que tomar la carretera mencionada un trayecto de algunas horas, eso no esta tan mal ya que podrías estar viendo el paisaje… si es que el clima te lo permitiera, causalmente ese día se había desatado una horrible tormenta de nieve y la visibilidad era casi nula, por lo que hacía imposible apreciar el bosque que enmarcaba la carretera, a eso súmenle que tienes que viajar esas horas en un silencio incomodo ya que ibas en un viejo jeep en compañía de una ex amiga, o como podrías llamara a la chica con la que creciste, pero cuando te diste cuenta que estabas enamorado de ella y cuando por fin te armaste de valor para decirle lo que sentías ella solo te miro con indiferencia, y frente a todos los chicos de 15 años te respondiera que no saldría jamás con un pescado parlanchín.

Si eso debería desmoralizar a cualquiera y ahí lo tenemos esa incomoda escena, Hiccup iba en un viejo jeep rentado junto a una hermosa rubia que lo había rechazado cuando eran adolescentes.

¿La pregunta aquí seria como es que entonces que ambos están en el mismo coche? Sencillo, regresemos unas horas atrás Hiccup había llegado al viejo paradero donde había rentado un jeep algo oxidado para poder llegar hasta Berk, por azares del destino Astrid estaba en el mismo paradero y también quería rentar un vehículo para ir a Berk lo cual era imposible ya que los demás vehículos del lote de autos "los Marginados" estaban o rentados o descompuestos y como ambos iban al mismo sitio, el gerente les sugirió que usaran el vehículo ambos, sin saber que esos dos no podían estar juntos en un mismo vehículo por 4 horas de viaje.

La cuestión era más compleja de lo que se percibía a simple vista, cuando Hiccup se había declarado a Astrid, este hubiese querido que al menos le respondiera que lo pensaría, pero el chico la sorprendió dándolo una flor en medio de la clausura escolar de la secundaria, con todos mirándolos y los demás compañeros riéndose, a la chica le gano el pánico y saco como siempre su método de defensa natural y uso su indiferencia.

Hiccup después de recibir semejante rechazo, no volvió a ser el mismo, bueno no era normal para empezar y ahora con ese rechazo era…menos normal, pero de eso ya habían pasado cerca de 10 años casi, ahora él era un sobresaliente estudiante de medicina, trabajaba en un hospital ayudando en lo que podía, por otro lado Astrid había ingresado al cuerpo de la fuerza aérea, su meta había sido ser piloto de pruebas de aviones de combate lo cual estaba haciéndose realidad, ya que la habían elegido como la piloto de pruebas para un avión caza.

Pero ahora ella no era más que la simple chica Hofferson que se dirigía a casa para pasar las fiestas decembrinas con sus padres, por otro lado Hiccup iba a pasar las festividades con su madre, hacia un año que su padre había fallecido de un ataque al corazón.

Y ahora aquí estaban, dos personas con un recuerdo incomodo en un vehículo viejo, en un viaje de 4 horas.

―Mmm, ¿Cómo has estado? ― pregunto la rubia, la cual vestía una gabardina gruesa color grisácea opaca, con un pantalón azul marino y botas largas de piel color café, en conjunto de un gorro color caqui y bufanda de cuadros color café, beige y marrón, su cabello lo tenía amarrado como de costumbre habitual en una media trenza de algo floja.

El chico que conducía el vehículo vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, un suéter ligero color verde y una chaqueta de cuero grueso color café ideal para el frio que hacía en ese momento.

―He estado bien, gracias por preguntar― fueron las únicas palabras que Hiccup dijo a Astrid.

Durante dos horas hubo un silencio incomodo, él estaba algo tenso no esperaba compartir el vehículo con su crush no correspondido, ella por su parte estaba algo incomoda por tener que pasar 4 horas de viaje con el chico al que rechazo.

― _Tranquila Astrid, solo es un chico, además ahora que recuerdo, se veía como un pescado parlanchín, todo flaco y escuálido_― era lo que pensaba la rubia al ver de reojo a Hiccup― _aunque el tiempo le ha ayudado, si se dejara la barba seria uff_, e_spera que estas pensando Hofferson_― se abofeteo mentalmente la chica al pensar por un solo breve instante que el chico que tenía alado era atractivo.

Por otra parte Hiccup estaba en su monologo interno.

― _Vamos Hiccup estas en un coche con Astrid Hofferson, después de casi diez años, ella está aquí a tu lado, vaya que sigue siendo hermosa, pero vamos que oportunidad tienes, olvida eso ya, si hace años no la tuviste ahora menos_―seguía metido en sus pensamientos que el fuerte ruido que escucho lo alerto.

El sonido había sido como un disparo de arma y de repente comenzaron a zigzaguear en medio del pavimento cubierto de hielo.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― pregunto de una manera alarmada la chica la cual estaba apenas conciliando el sueño, cuando el sonido la despertó de golpe.

― Creo que un neumático se reventó― dijo de manera molesta Hiccup tratando de recuperar el control del vehículo el cual se negaba a moverse en línea recta.

El vehículo comenzó a moverse de lado a lado, hasta que el volante parecía obedecer a los esfuerzos del chico, solo para darse cuenta de que el jeep se había salido de la carretera y había ido acabar dentro de una zanja aun lado de la cinta asfáltica.

― ¿Estas bien? ― pregunto de manera autómata Hiccup viendo a su compañera― no tienes ningún golpe contuso, ni nada, ¿verdad? ― inquirió de manera preocupada el chico.

― Descuida, algo como esto no es nada― dijo Astrid tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, se sentía patética, ella se ganaba la vida subiendo aviones para probar que eran seguros, y ahora estaba asustada por un neumático reventado.

Lo que tomo desprevenida a la rubia fue que no previo que Hiccup se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se reclino sobre ella con una pequeña linternita en la mano.

― Oye, que estas…―trato de seguir hablando la chica pero Hiccup no le hizo caso― No te muevas, podrías tener desorientación, mira la luz y dime si sientes algo― dijo el chico de manera seria, esta era una expresión que jamás había visto en el Hiccup de 15 años pensaba la rubia.

― Astrid, ¿sientes algo? ― dijo Hiccup, la chica no supo que decir, era la primera vez que la hablaba por su nombre, su voz era grave y firme, y ella podía sentir por la proximidad que tenía Hiccup con ella en ese momento, que el olía a madera de pino, y a mentol, seguro de una colonia para después de afeitar― ¿Astrid? ― mencionó nuevamente el chico.

― Ehn, yo, eh, si, digo sí, estoy bien― dijo la chica algo ruborizada por la proximidad, de un movimiento brusco se giró un poco dándole un poco la espalda a Hiccup.

― Bien, solo quería cerciorarme, quédate en el auto, veré que tan grave es― dijo el chico regresando su asiento para después abrir la puerta, al solo abrir la puerta el vehículo se llenó se un horrible aire frio― Oye no soy una damisela en peligro ¿sabes? ― dijo al bajar ella igual del jeep para acompañar a Hiccup.

No pudo aparentar su fachada ya que el frio comenzó a golpearla de manera violenta, a pesar de estar cubierta hasta las narices literalmente, sentía que el frio traspasaba su ropa.

―Nunca he pensado algo así de ti, solo regresa al jeep, el aire frio puede hacerte mal, tu ropa no es la más adecuada― dijo Hiccup señalando la ropa de la chica― ¿Qué tiene mi ropa? Es para el frio ¿no? ― menciono Astrid cruzando sus brazos tratando de aparentar que no tenía frio.

― Sé que tu ropa es para el frio, pero no para este tipo de frio― dijo Hiccup de manera amable mirándola, la chica por alguna razón extraña no pudo negarse a su mirada― bien, pero lo hago porque yo quiero, no porque me convencieras ¿ok?

Dijo la rubia regresando al coche, Hiccup se rio ante esa actitud tan infantil de Astrid, comenzó a inspeccionar el jeep, abrió el capote del motor, este parecía no tener daños, reviso los neumático y encontró en el neumático del lado del piloto que se había reventado ― Genial, lo que faltaba― miro hacia los dos lados de la carretera esperando ver algún vehículo― ni un alma, tampoco tiene uno de repuesto, cada vez se pone mejor― dijo el chico regresando al vehículo, comenzaba a tiritar de frio.

Entro en el jeep y su compañera lo miro algo recelosa por el regaño recibido previamente.

― ¿Y bien? ― quiso saber la chica― ¿Podremos proseguir el trayecto? ― levanto una ceja, Hiccup la miro y por un momento se embelesó en sus ojos azules.

Hiccup suspiro resignado― Me temo que no, el neumático esta despedazado, además no hay repuesto y por lo que se ve somos los únicos en kilómetros a la redonda, súmale que estamos en medio de una hermosa tormenta de nieve, así que no, no podremos proseguir el trayecto a menos que quieras acabar como el capitán América congelado― Hiccup comenzó a frotarse los ojos, estaba comenzando a estresarse ante la circunstancia.

― Quieres decir que, ¿Estaremos atrapados en este jeep hasta que pase la tormenta? ―pregunto con un dejo de miedo Astrid mirando hacia afuera del coche.

―No podemos hacer eso, la tormenta cubrirá fácilmente el coche en un par de horas, además aquí no tenemos como protegernos del frio, sugiero que salgamos y caminemos― Astrid miro a Hiccup sin dar crédito a lo que el decía― es un chiste ¿verdad? Dices que no podemos quedarnos aquí porque la tormenta empeorara, pero sí te parece coherente salir a la tormenta― dijo la chica levantando la ceja, entre molesta y con algo de miedo.

― Tu idea es ¿salir en medio de la tormenta?

― Mira, sé que suena loco, pero hace un rato vi un señalamiento de guardabosques, así que debemos estar cerca de la cabaña de uno de ellos, hemos estado recorriendo el camino por casi dos horas, el señalamiento lo vi hace casi un kilómetro creo, así que según mis cálculos estamos a unos 200 metros quizás de llegar al puesto de control del guardabosques, allí podrán ayudarnos.

Astrid lo miro sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

―Aja, digamos que tienes razón y que por una remota coincidencia acepto salir del jeep en medio de una tormenta de nieve, dime señor explorador ¿Qué certeza puedes darme de que no moriremos congelados en el camino, o que no nos perderemos buscando la supuesta cabaña?

―En primera, no dejaría que algo malo te pasara― dijo Hiccup de manera espontánea, haciendo que Astrid se ruborizara― segundo, estoy casi seguro que estamos bastante cerca de la cabaña, nos tomaría unos 20 minutos a pie….quizás, además no nos vamos a perder si seguimos a orilla del camino.

Astrid se quedó unos minutos en silencio pensando en lo que decía Hiccup y en cómo se veía que la tormenta empeoraría, al final de mala gana accedió.

―Bien, lo haremos a tu modo, señor explorador, pero no dejare mi maleta en este sitio ¿ok?

― Lamento decirte Milady que tus pertenencias, tendremos que dejarlas aquí― dijo Hiccup sonriendo de manera burlona― no podremos llevar nuestras pertenencias en medio de la nevada, cuando nos encontremos con los guardabosques les pediremos que nos ayuden a buscarlas― Hiccup subio la cremallera de su chamarra de cuero― si gustas puedes sacer lo que sientas indispensable, unos guantes no estarían mal y te recomiendo un segundo juego de ropa por si acaso.

La rubia lo miro confundida― ¿Por si acaso?¿Que podría pasar por si acaso? ― comenzó a mirar hacia afuera como si hubiera algún animal cerca del auto.

Hiccup tomo la mano de una desprevenida Astrid― Por si acaso, se humedece tu ropa con la tormenta, no tienes que asustarte Milady, no dejare que algo te pase― dijo con amabilidad Hiccup, aunque se sentía algo nervioso por estar tan cerca de Astrid.

La rubia no aparto su mano de la del chico como lo había hecho cuando la inspecciono, por contrario agradeció el tacto de calor humano.

― Esta bien, vayamos entonces…Hiccup― esa era la primera vez en años que ella decía su nombre, el se quedo por unos segundos sintiéndose sobre una nube, aun con ese pequeño momento el era feliz, de tener unos momentos con ella.

Salieron el jeep, abrieron la cajuela y tan rápido como el viento frio se los permitió sacaron algunas cosas de sus maletas, Astrid saco unos guantes, una blusa azul cielo y un suéter de lana color rojo encendido, Hiccup por su parte saco unos guates, un encendedor, una navaja suiza multi funcional, algunas barras energéticas que tenia, una linterna mas grande y un suéter verde oscuro similar al que tenia puesto, pero mas grueso.

― ¿Lista? ― pregunto el chico extendiéndole la mano a la rubia.

― Sigo creyendo que es una locura, pero bueno― dijo con cierto sarcasmo la chica dándole la mano― salgamos de esta estúpida tormenta.

Hiccup sonrió, era la primera vez que Astrid veía la sonrisa en su rostro, era tan inocente y cálida que por un momento quiso darle un…― _Tranquila Hofferson, solo esta siendo amable, tu oportunidad ya se paso_― se dijo la chica sonriendo de medio lado antes de ocultar su boca detrás de la bufanda.

Comenzaron a caminar a un lado del camino tomados de la mano, a través de la tormenta de nieve, sin saber que ese solo era el principio de algo que no imaginaban.

**N.A:**

**Hola mis estimados lectores, espero que les haya gustado esta primera entrega de este AU de nuestra pareja favorita, la seria One Shots que estaré publicando, serán tanto basados en las películas, como de universos alternos, no serán muy extensas, alguna que otra con dos o tres partes, bueno les agradezco su tiempo de lectura, nos leemos el siguiente publicado.**

…**.. S…. **


End file.
